The Apprentice
by IaMjUsTicE9225
Summary: Summary inside. Crossover, NaruxLightning Kingdom Hearts x Naruto crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of my story. I will take long periodic breaks in between uploads, but bare with me.**

**Summary: Ventus took on a secret apprentice before he lost his darkness. Leaving his apprentice on his home world where he is ignored by his village in favor for his sister, never knowing he existed. 10 years later, the absent Silhouette of a certain keyblade wielder nobody awakens and takes the apprentice of Ventus as his own, never knowing the fate to come.**

_Who am I?_

A boy was falling into deep depths of blackness and emptiness. There was nothing to be seen for distance away. The boy falling was a blond haired boy with spiky hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a black coat that went down to his heels and only zipped from the waist up. The coat was also a hoodie with silver chains on the chest part of the coat. The most noticeable feature about this boy was that he had three whisker marks on each cheek.

_Where am I?_

In his eyes was complete emptiness. Just waiting for the end of the depths to reach an end.

_What am I? Is any of this real... Or not?_

Finally, the boy reached a platform at the bottom. He landed on his feet for some strange reason. The platform looked like it was made of glass. Swirls of black and white were circling a boy with brown hair wearing black and red with many colors following. The boy on the glass was staring upwards. Beside him was another boy of the same height wearing the same coat the boy that was falling was wearing.

_Sora._

_Roxas._

A flash of light appeared in the boy's hand. The flash settled and appeared was a blade that looked like a giant key. The blade was sorta flat with edges at the back of the blade behind the teeth, which look sorta like out line of a city, edges below the teeth and a lightning bolt etched in the blade. The handle was black, surrounded by a gold guard with bolts in it and a keychain in the shape of a board with a lightning bolt etched in it.

_The Keyblade..._

Visions appeared in the boy's mind. The boy dropped the Keyblade and grabbed his head in pain.

_Was anything truly real... _

_You hold something that brings great hope to the world..._

_Memories of the past tied to the darkness..._

_Organization XIII..._

The boy passed out on the platform. After he passed out, the Keyblade appeared back into his hands.

_Do not worry, for you bear the strongest weapon of all..._

**Apartment: Morning**

The same boy from earlier was sleeping in a bed in a house. He got up quickly in a sitting position. He panted for quiet awhile.

"What kind of dream was that?" The boy questioned himself.

His name is Naruto Namikaze. He lives in Konoha with his father, the 4th Hokage of Konoha Minato Namikaze, his mother Kushina Uzumaki and his sister Yoko Namikaze. Yoko Namikaze became the Jinchuurki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune at a young age when the fox broke out of her mother and attacked the village. Due to the good grace of the kamis above, both Minato and Kushina survived that night. Yoko was hailed a hero for being that which contains the fox, while Naruto was kept in the shadow of Yoko.

At the age of 4, both were trained to be ninja just like any clan born child. Naruto only learned Kenjutsu though while Yoko learned a great many things that she took for granted. She went from Kenjutsu to Ninjutsu, even Taijutsu and Genjutsu. She also was introduced to Fuinjutsu by her father. Naruto hated his family. They always favored their daughter even to the point were they left Naruto at home on accident when they went out some nights and not even apologize later. Naruto wished he could just run away at points, but with no were to go he must remain there. Now the age of 15, he only knew Kenjutsu and chakra excersizes along with the academy issued jutsu.

Naruto sat up emotionlessly as he calculated his dream. The boy in the black coat looked familiar while the other did not yet they both bore a resemblance to each other. Then it hit Naruto.

It was him.

_Flashback (Naruto: age 5)_

_Naruto was crying inside the forest. He was kicked out because his sister got into trouble and blamed him. It was a survival training he had to go through if he got in trouble. It wasn't fair! He kept crying until he heard a voice. _

_"Hey, you ok?" The voice said as he kneed down to Naruto. Naruto looked at the boy. He had spiky blondish brown hair that spiked more on one side then the other. He wore a black and white shirt with a weird shoulder guard. He had black and white shorts that went down to his ankles. _

_"No, my family kicked me out again for doing something I didn't do. It's all my sisters fault! I don't even have friends because of her!" Naruto screamed. The boy smiled and pat Naruto's head._

_"I will be your friend! My name is Ventus. What's yours?" Ventus asked Naruto._

_"Naruto..." Naruto said. Ventus stared at the boy for a moment._

_"Hey, are you from the outside worlds?" Naruto asked. Ventus looked at him strangely._

_"How do you know about the outside worlds?" Ventus asked. Naruto looked at him brightly._

_"I read about them all the time! I always wanted to go to them so I can get stronger!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up, surprising Ventus. _

_"Why do you want to get stronger?" Ventus asked as he stood up._

_"So I can protect the animals and the trees that keep me safe when I get thrown out here. When ever I was put here, they gave me shelter and sleep with me to keep me warm. I want to repay them, but I can't unless I get stronger!" Naruto said as he shot his fist up. Ventus smiled and held out his hand. A flash of light and a strange sword appeared. It looked like a wing with the handle having a guard one one side but not the other._

_"I want you to grab this handle. If it deems you are acceptable, then you can become a keyblade wielder, like me!" Ventus said as he held out the handle to Naruto. Naruto nodded and grabbed it. For one full minute, he held it with nothing happening._

_"It seems you can have a keyblade one day. And one day, I will come back and take you as my apprentice." Ventus said. "Then you will be calling me Master Ventus!" Naruto nodded._

_"Oh and don't tell anyone, or the magic will wear off." Ventus warned, to which Naruto nodded._

_Flashback end._

Ventus never came back though. 10 years later and not a single day went by when Naruto cursed Ventus for lying to him, but still held a small glimmer of hope he will come back one day. Naruto got off his bed and got dressed. He put on a black tank top with a navy blue short sleeve jacket that had a hood on it. He then put on navy blue cargo pants that had many pockets in them. Instead of traditional shinobi sandals, he wore steel toed shoes he bought awhile back. He looked himself in the mirror and slapped his face.

"You can pass Naruto, I know you can!" Naruto said to himself as he left his house.

Naruto arrived at the academy on time and got ready for his test. A minute later, his sister came and stuck her tongue out at Naruto. Naruto ignored it and began to focus on what was going to happen

_Time skip_

Naruto couldn't believe it! He failed? No way! The final exam was a bunshin test, which Naruto completely sucked at. Naruto tried many times to learn another clone technique from his father, but he always pushed him aside in favor for his sister! Naruto looked to his side and saw that his sister failed as well. He smiled knowing that his sister didn't one up him either. But then he scowled when he saw Mizuki talk to her. He decided to spy on them and see what they were talking about.

"Ok so if I get the forbidden scoll and learn a jutsu from it, I will pass?" Yoko asked. Mizuki nodded. Yoko squealed, but before she left, Mizuki grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't forget, do not tell anyone." Mizuki said as Yoko looked at him. She nodded and then left. Naruto clenched his fist. She was given a make up test and not him? Outrageous! Naruto went home to tell his dad and demand why she was given a make up test.

_time skip_

"Unacceptable! You will be nothing but a failure! I will never accept a failure as a son! Get out of my house!" Minato exclaimed as he stood up and pointed at the door. Naruto felt his heart shatter. He looked at his mom for support, but found none as she kept shaking her head. Naruto clenched his fist and glared at Minato.

"I was never anything to you? Was I? Is that why you never train me like you train Yoko? Is that why you always sent me out of the house when Yoko blamed me for her crap? Even when I proved to you that she did something wrong, you ignore the evidence and throw me out anyways! I hate you! I hate you both! I wish you all just die!" Naruto screamed as he ran out the door. Kushina stood up, hold her hand out as if she was to grab Naruto, but Minato held his hand out to stop her.

"He's no son of ours. Plus it's vital that we train Yoko. The prophecy tells of her being the child who will bear the key of light." Minato said as he turned around and went into another room. Somewhere in his heart, he felt as if he made a grave mistake.

_Forest_

Naruto kept running until he reached the forest. He looked around, eyes watering with tears staining his face.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Naruto roared as he punched the ground.

"ALL I WANTED WAS YOUR ACKNOWLEDGEMENT!" Naruto sobbed as he looked up and around. It was the exact same place he met Ventus.

"I..." Naruto tried to choke out.

Naruto stood up and whispered, "I wish you were here... master..."

_Forest: ?_

A symbol floated in the air with wisps of white and black surrounding it. The symbol was two key-like weapons in a X shape position. It began to pulse as it began to glow. Suddenly it disappeared and in its place was a boy about the age of 16. He wore a black coat with a hood and silver chains with black pants and combat boots to match it along with black gloves.

"Where am I? The last thing I remember... Xion!" The boy shouted as he looked around franticly. He then gripped his head in pain as memories flashed before his eyes.

_You will be better off now... Roxas._

"Agh! No!" Roxas shook his head in dispair.

_I belong with Sora... and now I'm going back to be with him._

"Stop!"

_It's to late to undo my mistakes. You can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts._

"Please!"

_Never forget, thats the truth._

"No! Xion! Who else will I have ice cream with?"

_Why? Why do you have the Keyblade?_

"Shut up!"

_Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that!_

"Get real! Look at which one of us is winning!"

_All right, you left me with no other choice. I have to release the power in my heart. The dark power that I've been holding back. Even if it changes me for ever... **I have accepted it.**__"_

"No... I failed. I failed you, Xion..."

_It seems you can have a keyblade one day. And one day, I will come back and take you as my apprentice. __Then you will be calling me Master Ventus!_

"Wha? Was that... even my memory? Who was that boy?" Roxas felt the pain in his head stop. He got up and took his hood off, revealing his spiky hair and facial structures matching that of Ventus.

"What is this? Why am I feeling this pull?" Roxas wondered when he felt something calling him in a direction. He shrugged it off and walked towards the pull, not caring if it means his distruction.

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto sat down and looked at the sun setting as he pondered on his meeting with Ventus. Why hasn't he come? He promised he would! His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone ask, "Who are you?"

Naruto looked up and saw a boy who looked older than him by a year who looked exactly the same as Ventus. He wore a black coat with silver chains and black pants with black boats too and gloves. He looked at Naruto with an expression of indifference as he asked the question.

"Master Ventus...?" Naruto asked as he shot up. He couldn't believe it.

"Sorry, you've mistaken me for someone else. I'm Roxas." Roxas said as he held out his hand. Naruto took it and shook it. "Naruto Nami-no, Just Naruto will do." Naruto said as he quickly made sure to leave Namikaze out.

"Who was this Master Ventus guy you mention?" Roxas asked as he crossed his arms. Naruto looked at Roxas skeptically. Naruto, thinking he can trust Roxas with the truth spoke,

"He was suppose to train me how to wield a Keyblade. Do you know what a Keyblade is?" Naruto asked. Roxas nodded and held out his hand. In a flash of light, the Keyblade Two Become One appeared in his hands.

"Whoa! Your a Keyblade user too? I don't even have a Keyblade!" Naruto gapped as he touched the Keyblade. Naruto felt a sense of nostalgia and familiarity. Naruto backed up and looked at his hands. He then heard a voice in his head.

_Lightning Rod..._

In Naruto's hands, a flash of white appeared for a moment then was replaced with a Keyblade, the same one from his dreams. (AN: will put link of picture in profile)

"Is this... the Keyblade?" Naruto asked. He swings it a few times then looked at it closely. 'Master Ven must've heard my call.'

"Can you teach me how to use this thing? My master isn't on this world anymore and you seem to be quite adept with yours." Naruto asked Roxas. Roxas thought for a moment.

"Please? I will be your best friend!" Naruto got on his hands and knees to bow. Roxas sighed.

"Fine. But I leave no room for excuses. Is that clear?" Roxas asked Naruto. Naruto nodded. Naruto's body then jerked to the side with the Keyblade pointing in a direction. Naruto looked at the Keyblade skeptically as it continued to pull him. Roxas summoned Two Become One and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Let it pull you. It senses a great darkness unlike any other. One of the things I will teach you is self restraint for your Keyblade." Roxas said. Naruto nodded dumbly as he began to run towards the direction where the Keyblade is taking him. Roxas followed him, fully prepared to exterminate that dangerous darkness he feels.

_With Yoko and Mizuki_

"Don't you understand now? You will never amount to be a great ninja! Your not even fit to be a ninja!" Mizuki said as he kicked Yoko across the clearing. Yoko stood up in pain.

"This shouldn't be happening! I've trained under Kaa-san and Tou-san since I was 5! It shouldn't be like this!" Yoko screamed as she charged at Mizuki, performing hand signs. Mizuki, proving to be the fastest of the two, rushed up and kneed Yoko in the stomach, making her fall to the ground clutching her stomach. Mizuki cracks his neck as a blackish aura appears around him.

"Fool. Your nothing but a weaken heart in the face of darkness. Darkness is the gift given to me by my master and I choose to bend darkness to my will. I thought with the Kyuubi you would be a stronger heart than your brother, but I remain unconvinced. After all, your father said you will one day wield a Keyblade." Mizuki said as a strange bat wing sword appears in his hands. He held it up high, posed to strike.

"What a fool you took me for. Keyblade's next chosen wielder... For your transgressions I sentence you to **the void!**" Mizuki's voice became distorted as he slashed downwards towards Yoko. Yoko panicked and attempted to shield herself and obstruct her vision. _'Is this truly how I am gonna die? By this low level chunin? Was Tou-san's training all for nothing?'_ She then thought of Naruto. She truly believed he was a waste of space. Nothing of need could come from someone who doesn't even worship a person like Yoko. _'If I could have one more chance to live. Maybe, JUST maybe I will apologize for everything that he- no... I did.'_ Yoko thought as she had a spark of guilt flash through her. Suddenly as the spark came, so did the sound of metal hitting metal.

"Naruto...?" Yoko stared up in surprise to see her brother holding Mizuki back.

"**So... What your father said was not completely wrong. It wasn't Yoko who becomes the Keyblade's chosen wielder, it was you. Naruto Namikaze!**" Mizuki laughed manically as he pushed Naruto further down wards. Naruto grit his teeth and threw Mizuki back with one swing. Mizuki back flipped backwards and landed on his feet.

" **Thats it! That strength, that light, that hope! Once I consume your heart, I will become enternal!**" Mizuki shouted as he charged at Naruto. Naruto charged at Mizuki Keyblade in hand as he gave out a battle cry.

"Naruto! Keyblade training first lesson: attack. Each attack will not only weaken his stature, but his heart too!" Roxas shouted from the trees as he watch his new apprentice duke it out with Mizuki. Naruto blocked a strike from above and countered with twirling around and striking Mizuki's mid section, causing Mizuki to double over. Naruto took this opportunity to jump back, spin his Keyblade in one hand and strike Mizuki in the face with his Keyblade in reverse grip.

"Lesson number two: Magic! Let the energy you feel inside you and in the Keyblade resonate as you think of the spell you are gonna cast. Release your energy and your spell by force of will!" Roxas shouted as he jumped down next to Yoko who was staring in shock at the beat down Naruto is giving Mizuki. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment as Mizuki tried to get up, but fell down in pain. Naruto raised his Keyblade up towards Mizuki as he felt a strange sensation coursing through his veins. No longer did he feel his chakra. In stead he felt a newer power, something... mythical. He then thought of strike of thunder as he felt his energy start to warm up a bit. The word left his lips as if the energy willed him to.

"**Thunder!**" Naruto shouted as a strike of thunder came from above Mizuki and strikes him, electrocuting him. Mizuki was currently lying on his back with smoke coming from his body. Naruto gasped for air as he knelled down. Roxas walked up towards Naruto and pats him on the shoulder.

"Excellent work, but still needs practice." Roxas comments with a grin. Naruto looks up and grins back.

"Thats what you're for." Naruto laughs as he said that. Roxas chuckled and looked towards Mizuki. His eyes harden as Mizuki stood up with darkness swirled around him. Creatures start to rise up from puddles of darkness. They looked like small little body plushies with glowing yellow eyes and two antennas on their heads. Naruto stood up and got into a stance where his Keyblade was near his head and both his hands gripped its handle. (AN: Think like how Sora had his hands placed on his Keyblade when he ran in KH2) Roxas gripped Naruto's shoulder as he summoned Two Become One in his other hand.

"What are those master?" Naruto asked.

"Those are Heartless. The embodiment of darkness after the heart of a person leaves their body. This is what a Keyblade wielder must watch out for as they are attracted to the Keyblade like a moth to flame." Roxas explained. One tried to charge at the two, but Roxas pushed Naruto back and slashed the heartless in half, having it disappear in a puff of black smoke.

"Why don't you take on the heartless? They shouldn't be that hard. I will handle the boss." Roxas said as he charged at Mizuki. Naruto jumped and spins in air as he descent on a heartless, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. Naruto swings his Keyblade in a wide arc, slamming it on the head of a heartless that tried to jump him. He then pointed at the other group of heartless.

"Lets go!" Naruto shouted as he started to glow yellow for a moment as he charged at the heartless with unmatched speed. He vanished in split second in front of one heartless, slashes it in half and then repeats with the other heartless. For the last one, Naruto appears in front of it, jumps back and spins his Keyblade then stabs the heartless in the face, causing it to disappear.

Roxas wasn't leaving Mizuki any sort of leniency as Mizuki attempted to block a barrage of attacks from Roxas. Roxas saw an opening and then slashed at Mizuki's sword. With Mizuki's grip loosen from the abuse Roxas showed, caused the sword to fly out of Mizuki's hand. Mizuki tried to run after it, but Roxas tripped him and had him land on his face. Mizuki turned around on the ground and tried to scoot back.

"**Get away fr**om me!" Mizuki said as his voice returned to normal and his dark aura disappeared. Roxas looked at Naruto and beckon him to come over as he saw Naruto was finished with his fight.

"Now for Keyblade lesson number two: releasing a heart." Roxas said as he pointed Two Become One at Mizuki's chest and beckoned Naruto to do the same. Naruto's and Roxa's Keyblades started to glow as a flash of light came from the tip and struck Mizuki in the chest. Mizuki screamed in pain as a dark aura came out of his body and tried to float away, but Naruto intercepted it and slashed it in half.

"No!" Mizuki screamed as he reached his hand out to the dark aura that just got destroyed. Roxas had his Keyblade disappear and puts his hood on. He then walks up to Naruto and whispers in his ear.

"Listen kid, I don't trust your sister with keeping her mouth shut about your Keyblade and no doubt others will try to take it. If I am going to train you further, it has to be in secret. Meet me on top of those four heads I see from here." Roxas said as a dark corridor appeared behind him. Roxas backed into it and disappeared along with it. Naruto had his Keyblade, now taking time to learning it's name, Lightning Rod disappear as Anbu surrounded Naruto and Mizuki as one other Anbu helped Yoko to her feet.

"We will take it from here Namikaze-sama." An Anbu with a Neko mask said as she picked up Mizuki and strapped him with a pair of cuffs.

"Were is the scroll?" Another Anbu asked. Yoko jumped at the word scroll.

"I-it's in the shed!" Yoko stuttered. The Anbu who asked went inside the shed and retrieved the scroll.

"We must take you two to the Hokage. I'm sorry Naruto-kun." A Anbu with an opera mask said as he shunshined both Naruto and Yoko to the Hokage's office.

_Minato's office_

Minato stared Naruto down as Yoko sat back with fear striking her. She never saw such hatred between two people as Naruto fist tightened.

"I will say this again. Explain what happened." Minato ordered as Naruto crossed his arms.

"I'm not your ninja. You can't tell me what to do!" Naruto said as he was contemplating weather or not he should strike his father with Lightning Rod. Yoko stood up as she looked at her father.

"I can tell you what happened." Yoko said. Minato smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"At least one of my children can follow orders." Minato said with a smug smirk.

"Heh. You said it yourself, I'm not your child. Not anymore." Naruto said as he summoned Lightning Rod and pointed it at Minato's face. Minato's eyes widen in suprise. _'But how? It was said that Yoko was to have the Keyblade. Could we have read the prophecy wrong? Regardless, we can not leave the Keyblade in incapable hands.'_ Minato thought as he felt that pang of guilt strike his throat.

Yoko told her story from when Mizuki tricked her, beat her, and had her brother come to her rescue. To say Minato was weary of the other Keyblade user Naruto fought along side. Maybe he can give and take someone's Keyblade. Maybe give it to more capable hands. Bah, foolish. Even Minato knows that the Keyblade chooses it's wielder. For the likes of which it chooses Naruto, he will never know.

"Naruto. I forbid you to go see this... Mysterious man. He could be dangerous and with your Keyblade now revealing itself you will become a target. We cannot have you walking the streets anymore. I will make sure your moth-" "Shut up..." Naruto whispered as he interrupted Minato.

"Excuse me?" Minato did not catch what Naruto said.

"I said shut up! You never cared about me! All you cared about was Yoko! The only time you given me any recognition is now when I have a Keyblade! It's my Keyblade! Not Yoko's! Not yours! And don't you dare talk to me like I'm still yours and Kushina's son!" Naruto yelled as he slashed Minato's desk in half with his Keyblade.

"What are you talking about? Of course your my son! Besides we need to make sure the Keyblade does not fall into the wrong hands!" Minato shouted as he stood up.

"How dare you! How dare you forget that today was the day you disowned me! You said it yourself! And if the Keyblade does fall into wrong hands, just remember that your the one who pushed it to their hands!" Naruto shouted as he stormed out the door not before Minato said one last thing.

"Don't forget to go to the academy for team placements tomorrow, Naruto! Since your a ninja now you will need this!" Minato threw a head band at Naruto who caught it with out looking. Naruto glared at the leaf insignia on the metal plate and tucked it into his pocket.

"Go to hell." Naruto said as he walked out the door. He saw in his line of vision Kushina as she was leaning next to the door way decked out in Anbu gear. Kushina saw Naruto and then saw the Keyblade.

"We were wrong after all..." Kushina whispered as she held a pang of guilt in her heart as she walked into the office. In the back of her mind was a voice screaming to go after Naruto, but chose to ignore it. A decision that will affect the rest of her family.

_Hokage Monument_

"Master Roxas!" Naruto ran up screaming for Roxas. He was currently looking for him on top of the first hokage's head

"I'm right here. No need to shout!" Roxas said behind Naruto as he was carrying something. Naruto turned around and smiled. He walked up to Roxas and examined the item in his hands.

"What's that Master Roxas?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the thing in Roxas's hands. It was a silver shoulder guard with a red circle on it with black trim around the edges of the guard. It also had metal pieces seemly attached to the guard on the sides like wings with a heart at the bottom of the guard. (It looks similar to Ventus's, but with a different color and a heart at the bottom

"It's an artifact I found earlier when I went to do some exploring in a cave. I thought you would like to have it." Roxas handed Naruto the guard and Naruto immediately puts it on his left shoulder and buckles it underneath his arm pit so it can stay on him.

"So does it do?" Naruto asked. Naruto decided to play with it and test how hard it was so he slammed his right fist into the red dot and his body started to glow. The glow receded and in Naruto's place was a boy in armor. (look up Ventus in his armor and it looks similar to him except with silver red and black. Red where the gold is)

"What the- what is this?" Naruto's voice came out of the armor as he stared at his hands. He summoned his Keyblade, but instead of the regular keyblade a hovering board with a lightning bolt down the middle took form in front of Naruto.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Naruto said as he jumped on the board and started to fly. At first Naruto was stumbling, but after awhile he got the hang of it. He landed right next to Roxas as Roxas just stared at Naruto with crossed arms. Naruto's armor glowed as did the hover board. in a flash of light, they disappeared, leaving Naruto back to normal.

"Now that all the fun and games are over, lets begin the training. I can already tell you know how to fight with a keyblade, but a keyblade has more perks then magic and sword play. It can also release hearts." Roxas explained as he held out both hands. In both hands appeared a single keyblade. One was completely black save for a few gold trims, blue and purple. The other was completely white save for gold trim and blue.

"Whoa! You have two keyblades?" Naruto looked Roxas over like he just started to grow a second head.

"Yeah. It was gift from someone close to me." Roxas said with a solemn tone.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as tilted his head in curiosity.

"I will tell you at a different time. Come, lets spar." Roxas said as he bent his knees and had both keyblades at his hips pointing out ward. Naruto summoned Lightning Rod and Charged at Roxas.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Justice here with special guest, Twilightdueler13!**

**Twilight: thank you! Thank you!**

**Justice: So I hear you have a few questions for me right?**

**Twilight: Yes I do. What is Roxas exactly?**

**Justice: Well in the first chapter I established hes an Absent Silhouette, but seems to have the memories of both Roxas in the Organization and Ventus before he lost his darkness. With the two memories chained together created this being, buuuuuut... there's a secret within this strange creation and since the heart of Ventus and the body of Roxas is within Sora, it can't be those two.**

**Twilight: Anyways, since I'm some what of an artist, would you like me to draw your keyblades?**

**Justice: ah yes I would like that. The links to the pictures will be on my profile.**

**Twilight: What is Naruto's first world?**

**Justice: well understand that I will be using other animes for some of the worlds. Lets just say the next world... RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!**

**Twilight: So what's with Naruto geting the armor?**

**Justice: Well understand that Roxas does not have copies of the Organization cloak nor could it be replicated with the average fabric of some worlds. So the only other option is to have Naruto get some Keyblade armor.**

**Twilight: What are your thoughts on Kh: BBS final mix?**

**Justice: that would be aaaaah yes. Another remix of a game NOT SOLD IN THE U.S.! anyways that will be all for today. Would you like to do the Disclaimer?**

**Twilight: Certainly. Justice does not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, and/or anything used within the fan fic.**

_Hokage's Moutain_

"**Strike Raid!**" Naruto threw his keyblade at Roxas who held only Oblivion in his hand. Roxas knocked it out of mid air and it soared back to Naruto. Naruto ran towards Roxas with Keyblade pointed at Roxas. Naruto jumped up into the air and slashed down on Roxas who blocked. Naruto landed on his feet and brought his keyblade in an arc with Roxas countering with bringing his keyblade down towards Naruto. They parried, but with Naruto being the weaker and less experience of the two, stumbled backwards.

"That's enough for today Naruto. You managed to pull off a successful Strike Raid. I'm impressed." Roxas said as he had his keyblade disappear. Naruto followed in suite and sat down.

"Yup. Practiced all night so I could have the element of surprise." Naruto chucked as he laid backwards. Roxas sat down next to him and slapped Naruto on top of his head playfully.

"You know rest is essential to a keyblade master." Roxas said.

"When do you believe I will receive my Mark of Mastery?" Naruto asked Roxas, looking up at him.

"Be patient my apprentice. The time will come." Roxas said. In all actuality, he had no clue. Memories he never experienced before of a person who resembled him flashes through his eyes everyday. Almost like he had amnesia. The memories of a boy no older than him being apprenticed to a old man. The old man teaching him everything he knew about the keyblade, the Mark of Mastery, and the duty of a keyblade master. Yet he never learned much from the memories other than what he taught Naruto and from his experience in the organization. He began to become confused. Was I really taught by the orgainzation? Or is this old man really my master? What is his name?

"Ah master? You're spacing out again." Naruto was siting up waving a hand in Roxas's face. Roxas shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry. Say, wanna get some ice-cream with me?" Roxas asked. Naruto shook his head sadly.

"Sorry, can't. The _hokage_ wants me to not be near you at all times. I have to dodge a lot of ANBU to even get here. Heck they don't even know about my training here!" Naruto grew more agitated with the mere mention of the blond hokage.

"What makes you resent that man so much?" Roxas asked.

"The man disregarded me as his son and even went as far as to kick me out of the village to survive in the forest at nights claiming it was survival training and punishment when in reality he was just having me sent away so he could train his _prodigy_. Apparently there was some big prophecy claiming her to be the keyblade wielder yet here I am. The one with this!" Naruto summoned Lightning Rod and got up. He started swinging it in anger.

"Every. Thing. Is. All. Their. Fault!" Naruto swings his keyblade between each word he said. after he said "fault", with one final swing, he stopped and lowered his head. Lightning Rod disappeared from his hands as he sat back down again.

"Now they want to keep me under lock and key, even so far as to bribe me to stay with them and have them train me instead of you. They haven't even met you and one mention of you from Yoko and they see you as a threat to me. They are just jealous that they were proven wrong!" Naruto said as he got into the fetal position siting upright.

"Naruto. Though I feel sorry for you, I must ask you to remember these words. The feeling your experiencing is what brings darkness to the hearts of many. Darkness is our enemy yet we are to make sure it does not leak over into other worlds. We are piece keepers, not murders. Should you keep feeling this way about those people, you WILL fall into darkness." Roxas said to his apprentice. For some reason, he felt a sense of nostalgia as he spoke.

"I understand master." Naruto said as he stood up. Roxas stood up as well and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You grown so much in such a short amount of time my apprentice. The Mark of Mastery test draws near to you as we speak. But for you to be eligible for it, you need to learn one thing. Let go." Roxas spoke in a wise tone. Naruto stared his master in the eyes. A boy a year older than him speaking this wise? Hard to believe, yet Naruto soak every word like a sponge.

"Yes my master." Naruto said. Roxas smiled and began to walk away, but Naruto stopped him.

"Hey master Roxas. I'm thinking of changing my wardrobe. What do you think?" Naruto asked as he spread his arms. Roxas turned and looked.

"What ever makes you feel better." Roxas spoke. A dark corridor opened behind Roxas as he spoke.

"I will be back tomorrow. Same time after your team meeting. Ok?" Roxas spoke. Naruto nodded. Roxas smiled and went into the dark corridor, closing after he left. Naruto jumped down from the cliff and activated his armor, flying towards a different section of Konoha to buy new clothes with his saved money.

He bought a skin tight black mesh T-shirt with blue straps in an 'X' formation across his chest. Black baggy pants held up with a leather black belt with a silver buckle in the shape of a lion. Combat boots with silver plates at the toes replaced his steel plated shoes. And finally he added his armor guard he got from Ventus onto his left shoulder with fingerless gloves on his hands. All in all, a complete change in his wardrobe.

"Now I look awesome." Naruto complemented as he stared at himself in the mirror. Honestly, he never liked the clothes his parents threw at him. Simple pants and shirts with a jacket never really were his thing. He wanted to be more... well himself he guessed.

"Well if it isn't the weakest link." The arrogant voice of Sasuke Uchiha spoke behind Naruto as Naruto just left the shop.

"Bite me, teme." Naruto smirked as he turned around. Both of them high five each other as they smiled. (Had you guys going there, didn't I?)

"So what's with the new wardrobe Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he walked beside Naruto.

"I thought it was time for a change. I didn't want to wear clothes my old family threw at me." Naruto said as he slapped his chest.

"At least you still have family." Sasuke said solemnly. Naruto sighed and pat his back.

"Trust me. If you were in my shoes, you wouldn't want them as family." Naruto said as they continued to walk down the road.

"So what is your team like?" Sasuke asked as they walked into a convent store.

"Well remember how much of a horrible person Asuka Shouten was?" Sasuke nodded "well it seemed she got worse. She tried to play leader of the team while Hayate-sensei was gone... lets just say I knocked her down a peg. What was she thinking trying to take me out with Kenjutsu? My strongest point no less!" Naruto raved as he waved his hands as they went down the isle. They opened up a glass door and each grabbed a salty-sweet ice-cream. Naruto grabbed an extra one with Sasuke raising his eye brows.

"Oh this is for a friend of mine. Anyways, Gen Kazama loves to hang over my head that I was dead last... even though it was my dad switching my grades with Yoko's. I'm surprised that she even has skills considering shes dead as a door nail in the head." Naruto knocked on his head to exaggerate the point. They paid for their ice-cream and began to eat it while they walked.

"Anyways how is your team?" Naruto asked as he savored his ice-cream.

"Well Sakura is a getting on my nerves and your si- I mean Yoko is trying to call the shots." Sasuke said as he ate his ice-cream in peace.

"They really are a pain, arn't they?" Naruto said, finishing his ice-cream. Naruto then looked at the stick and saw the word "winner" on it.

"Here. You need it more than I do." Naruto handed Sasuke the stick. Sasuke's eye twitched and shoved it back to Naruto.

"You keep it. Something to remember our moments by." Sasuke said as he finished his ice-cream.

"Remember our moments by? You make it sound like I'm leaving somewhere." Naruto retorted as he pouted. Sasuke sighed and looked at the ground.

"I don't know why, but it feels like this is the last time we will be together like this. I mean, your a keyblader and all. You have a duty to protect the worlds. Your probably gonna leave this world soon." Sasuke said solemnly. Naruto slapped the back of Sasuke's head.

"You idiot. We are friends. We can see each other when ever we want! Plus I'm not allowed to go to the other worlds. My... Teacher told me." Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Teacher? Who else, besides you, knows enough about the keyblade to teach you anything?" Sasuke asked. Naruto flinched a bit.

"Uuuuh... Sorry, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone about him." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. Sasuke shook his head.

"And you say I'm an idiot..." Sasuke sighed. They both kept on walking, not caring where they are going or what the time is.

"Hey. By the way. If I were to go some where, what would help you remember me by?" Naruto asked as they both sat on a bench at a park.

"That is a pretty sudden question to drop. What got you thinking?" Sasuke asked.

"Well after you told me about my duties as a keyblade master, it got me thinking. I know I'm gonna leave this world without the idiot hokage knowing. I probably would be gone for quite awhile. What's to say you got something to remember me by?" Naruto explained as he pulled out his "winner" stick.

"I got this." Sasuke pulls out a cheep keychain with they Konoha leaf symbol on it.

"You still have that?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. It is my favorite birthday present from my first and only friend." Sasuke said as he puts it away.

"Oh stop. Your gonna make me blush." Naruto said with a Cheshire grin.

"Who said I was talking about you? I meant Sakura." Sasuke said. The look on Naruto's face was priceless. So priceless in fact that Sasuke actually laughed.

"I'm kidding." Sasuke said with little air as he held his sides.

"Not funny man!" Naruto punched Sasuke in the shoulder. Sasuke fell down and was rolling on the ground laughing.

"It wasn't funny! It was hilarious!" Sasuke said as he sat up and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Jerk!" Naruto pouted and turned his head away. Sasuke stood up.

"However. I am contempt with you leaving now. After all, someone's gonna need to keep that 'will of fire' burning in this village!" Sasuke declared as he held out his hand to Naruto. Naruto looked at him and smiled. They both shook hands and stared each other in the eye.

"You're the best friend this guy could ever have." Naruto said as he flashed Sasuke a cheshire grin. Sasuke nodded.

"Hey I gotta go. See you later." Sasuke said as he started walking away from Naruto. Naruto nodded and began walking away too.

_Rooftops_

"Is that the anomaly?" a monotone voice spoke as he stared down at the retreating form of Naruto.

"Yes." A voice spoke in response.

"Shall we terminate him?" the first voice spoke.

"There are too many witnesses. Plus he could lead us to the 'wandering one'." The second voice spoke. They both stood up, revealing themselves to be wearing the same cloaks as Roxas.

"Has there been any site of the Organization's movement in this world?" A third voice spoke as he walked out a dark corridor wearing the same cloak as the other two. The second voice shook his head and spoke.

"No. However they hired a mercenary to capture the anomaly." The first voice crossed his arms.

"However, after the incident in the world once known as Land of Departure, their numbers have halved. With the Keyblader of light now awake, it is only a matter of time before the Organization falls." The first voice concluded.

"Indeed. However, we must monitor this one." points at the small form of Naruto walking away. "He is one of the remains from the X-blade." The third voice spoke.

"What of the 'wandering one'?" the second voice spoke.

"Find him. Unknown to the world, the dark one rest within him, forgotten by time." The third voice spoke as a dark corridor appeared behind him. He walked back wards into the dark corridor.

"I will return after I have spoken with HQ." The third voice spoke as the dark corridor closed on him.

_with Naruto_

"I wonder. Would Master Roxas mind if I try jumping to the other worlds?" Naruto asked out loud. He was carrying the Salty-Sweet Ice cream. He walked into the clearing he and Roxas normally trained in.

"Boy does this bring back memories." Naruto said as he stared at a rapidly cut tree.

_Flash back_

_Roxas sighs. "No no no. You need to add more strength into your throw!" Roxas said as he threw Oblivion into the tree after Naruto threw his, poorly. The Keyblade stroke the tree and left a cut on it. The Keyblade returne__d into Roxas's hands afterwards and disappeared._

_"Strike Raid!" Naruto threw his keyblade again, doing much better than last time yet it didn't leave a scratch._

_"Come on!" Naruto said as the keyblade returned to his hand. Naruto was breathing a little heavily as he sat down. Roxas shook his head and sighed._

_"Ok lets take a break." Roxas said as he sat down._

_"Hey master." Naruto said as he looked at Roxas. Roxas looked at Naruto._

_"Yeah?" Roxas spoke as he waited for Naruto say something._

_"Do you have any friends? Besides me I mean." Naruto asked as he stared at Roxas. Roxas sighed and looked up._

_"Ya. Two of them. Their names are Axel and Xion." Roxas said as he looked at his hands._

_"What happened to them?" Naruto asked._

_"Well we were part of a organization trying to create a kingdom of hearts, Kingdom Hearts. We were trying to gain something we lost long ago. The orgainzation need me and Xion because we had keyblades and had the ability to gather hearts. However, the organization needed only one keyblade user. So they had me and Xion fight each other. Our friend Axel was able to stop us." Roxas said his story._

_"Why did you guys need Kingdom Hearts?" Naruto asked._

_"Because we each wanted an individual heart. We didn't have a heart and were called nobodies." Roxas said._

_"Nobodies? You mean you don't have a heart right now?" Naruto practically screamed._

_"Calm down. For some reason I have a heart now, however, a Nobody is born when a heart leaves a body. The person who I was born from got his heart back so I never got his memories. His name is Sora. Xion... was clone made from a fragment of his memory the organization found. She was supposed to suck the memories that I still had from Sora right out of me or something, but..." Roxas paused. The pain flashed through his eyes as he remembered what happened._

_"The power of Sora's memories, the power of a keyblade wielder's memories, were too strong for a clone to hold and controlled her. In the end, I left the organization, my friend Axel, and stroke down Xion." Roxas said as got into the fetal position._

_"I promised Xion I would destroy the Organization XIII, however... a annoyance stopped me." Roxas looked up at the sky._

_"His name is Riku, a friend of Sora. He and I fight valiantly. However I came out a victor. Then he summoned darkness within his heart and knocked me out. And now I'm here training some brat that can't even do a Strike Raid." Roxas said with an agitated voice. Naruto sat silent for awhile. Then he got up and summoned his keyblade._

_"What are you doing?" Roxas asked. Naruto just looked at him and grin._

_"Just watch. I'm gonna be a keyblade master one day! Then you will be calling me Master!" Naruto declared._

_"**Strike Raid**!" Naruto threw his keyblade and left a gash on the tree, the same size as Roxas left. Naruto walked up to the tree and pat it._

_"So what was that abut a brat that can't even do a Strike Raid?" Naruto grinned at Roxas. Roxas grinned back and summoned both of his keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper._

_"Come at me then brat!" Roxas and Naruto charged each other._

_Flash back end_

"Keyblade Master. Eh?" Naruto said to himself. He then looked to his left and saw something strange.

"Master!" Naruto ran towards Roxas who was entering a Dark Corridor.

"Stay here Naruto, I will be gone from this world for a little while!" Roxas said as he entered the Dark Corridor. Naruto slammed his fist on his shoulder guard, summoning his armor and keyblade glider. Naruto flew into the dark corridor after Roxas.

"Master Roxas!" Naruto shouted, but no sign of Roxas and the opening to his world closed. He was trapped in the lanes between the worlds now with no way back home.

"Crap! What do I do?" Naruto panicked. He then saw a light in front of him. He flew towards it and it got brighter until he got blinded. As the dimmed enough to see, Naruto peaked through his visor on his helmet. He saw a world with a bunch of glass buildings on it and highways with motorcycles riding on them.

"Maybe I can find safety here!" Naruto thought as he flew into the world. Not knowing what he is gonna be greeted with.

_(A bunch of buildings rose up from the ground and a crimson Chinese dragon circled around it and turned into stone in the shape of a hieroglyph of the dragon with a red motorcycle riding on top of it. The words 'New Domino City' appeared on top of the buildings and then disappeared as did the buildings and dragon hieroglyph.)_

"So this is a new world eh?" Naruto spoke as he walked the open streets with a bunch of people looking at him with curiosity and awe. Most of them wrote him off as a common cosplayer, but most women looked at his rippling muscles through his shirt. Naruto felt naked as he noticed the stares.

"I gotta find Master Roxas. I don't think I can handle their stares much longer." Naruto said to himself with a sweat drop. Naruto walked around a corner just in time to run into someone. both fell on the ground and the person Naruto ran into dropped his cards.

"Agh! Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." Naruto said as he got up and help pick up the person's cards. One catched his interests though. It was a white dragon with hints of light green on it. The name of the card read 'Stardust Dragon'.

"Stardust Dragon?" Naruto questioned and added it to the stack of cards both him and the guy stacked.

"Thanks. I wasn't watching where I was going either." The man said as he stood up as did Naruto. The man had strange spikes of hair with mostly black with hints of yellow. He wore a blue bikers jacket with matching pants and a black shirt with a red symbol on it. Brown combat boots and matching gloves completed his look. Naruto looked into his eyes and noticed they were blue like his. Naruto looked a little closer and saw a yellow line go down from his left eye.

"Hey, what are those cards?" Naruto asked. The man stared at him dumb founded.

"You don't know what they are?" The man asked with interest. He put his deck away in a safe place as he spoke to Naruto.

"Nope. Well I'm kinda new in town you see, just landed not even a hour ago." Naruto said. 'Better keep a low profile on the other worlds. Don't want people freaking out.

"Well how about I teach what they are for also then?" the man asked as he held out his hand. Naruto took his hand and shook it.

"Thanks. My name is Naruto." Naruto said as he shook the man's hand.

"Yusei Fudo." The man introduced himself.

"So how do I learn what they are for?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

"Follow me. I know a card shop where we can by a bunch of cards." Yusei said as he beckoned Naruto to follow.

(A few hours later)

"So this is where the spell and traps go?" Naruto pointed at the spell and trap card zone on his new duel disk. Yusei nodded.

"And I can only summon one monster? With five and six stars needing one sacrifice with seven and up needing two?" Naruto asked. Again Yusei nodded.

"I think I got the hang of this! This seems fun!" Naruto said as he looked through his new deck. He slid it into his duel disk and it automatically shuffled.

"Hey. Thanks for teaching me about dueling. I know you must have been really busy." Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Yusei smiled.

"It's not a problem. I'm glad to help anyone I can." Yusei said as he crossed his arms. Naruto thought for a moment.

"Say you wouldn't have seen a guy wearing a black cloak did ya? The cloak has these silver chains all over the front and stuff." Naruto explained how Roxas's cloak look like. Yusei seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Now that you mentioned it, not too long ago I saw someone like that. Just around the same time I met you." Yusei said. Naruto slapped his forehead. He possibly just missed Roxas.

"Ok! Thanks, I will go take a look." Naruto said as he held out his hand to Yusei. Yusei took his hand and shook it.

"Till we meet again my friend." Yusei said. Naruto nodded and left waving at Yusei. Yusei smiled and looked up into the sky. Even with the recent ghost attacks, he was still able to help a person in need without having to duel someone.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Yusei Fudo would you?" Someone asked behind Yusei. Yusei turned around and saw a man in a black coat like the one Naruto described.

"Ya. Who are you?" Yusei asked. The guy didn't answer and just held up a hand to Yusei's face.

"What are you-" Yusei was cut off as he suddenly felt a strange sensation and fainted. The black cloaked man picked him up and opened a dark corridor, with him disappearing in it with Yusei. A lone card fell out of Yusei's deck holder though and it was face down when it hit the floor.

_With Naruto_

"Sigh. Theres no leads!" Naruto growled to himself as he pulled his hair. So far, there was no traces of Roxas anywhere. Naruto looked around some more and sighed.

"Guess I could go to the cafe place near the card shop." Naruto grumbled to himself. Naruto slowly walked towards his destination when he began to think about his productiveness.

'So far the only clue I have is what Yusei told me. Yet I could not find a single trace of Roxas... Maybe it wasn't Roxas at all, but an Organization guy? Nah! What are the chances of that happening. But then again, it could have easily been someone who got his hands on one of those cool cloaks.' Naruto pondered some more when he noticed a card on the ground.

"Huh? Who would be so careless?" Naruto wondered as he picked up the card. His eyes went wide as he gasped.

"Stardust Dragon? Why are you here?" Naruto thought. He then heard a roar and looked up. A ghostly image of Stardust Dragon was floating right in front of him.

"Woah! What the... How are you doing that?" Naruto screamed, earning many onlookers. Naruto looked at them with curiosity. 'They can't see him?' Naruto thought. He then turned his head at Stardust.

"Where is Yusei?" Naruto asked. Stardust pointed his head in a random direction.

"Was he with a guy in a black cloak?" Naruto asked, doubting his chance of that happening. Alas, Stardust nodded his head.

"Can you show me the way?" Naruto asked anxiously. Stardust nodded and flew away, but stopped and turned his head in a different direction. He saw a little girl with green hair and a red shirt with a pink jacket.

"Studust Dragon? Where is Yusei?" The girl asked. Naruto stared at her.

"You can see Stardust Dragon too?" Naruto asked. The girl looked at Naruto strangely.

"Wait. Who are you?" The girl asked. Naruto crossed his arms.

"I'm Naruto. You wouldn't happen to know Yusei, would you?" Naruto asked. The girl nodded.

"My name is Luna. I'm looking for Yusei, but we haven't seen him all day." Naruto sweat dropped at this statement. Yusei was with him all day.

"Yeeeeah. Sorry about that. He was helping me with something earlier." Naruto said as he laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Luna smiled.

"You must be a friend of Yusei's! Please! You have to help me find him!" Luna said as she pleaded. Naruto nodded.

"Don't have to tell me twice. Plus Stardust Dragon knows where Yusei is!" Naruto said as he pointed at said Dragon. Stardust Nodded and roared.

"Yusei has been taken by a guy in a black coat?" Luna asked. Stardust nodded.

"I think we should hurry!" Naruto said as he looked at Stardust. Both of them nodded. Stardust flew off in a direction with Luna and Naruto running after him. While running, Naruto put the Stardust Dragon card in his deck.

'I promise Yusei. I will get you out of this mess!' Naruto thought to himself.

_with Roxas_

"Thats it. Those eyes. I was hopping I could see those eyes again." A man with a eye patch said. He was wearing the same cloak as Roxas, who was standing in front of the man with two keyblades, and had gray and black hair tied in a pony tail. On his face was a few scars. In his hands were two similar looking weapons that were being pointed at Roxas.

"Xigbar." Roxas said as he spun his keyblades around. Around them, shadows popped up to reveal a bunch of heartless. Xigbar smirked.

"Looks like we have no choice, but to team up if we are to get out of this alive." Xigbar said as he shot a heartless from mid air that was decending apon Roxas. Roxas threw both of his keyblades and saw that they went throw a half-dozen of heartless.

"Reload!" Xigbar said as a bunch of spikes popped from under the guns. Each spike disappeared as he shot the heartless.

"**Firaga!**" Roxas shouted as he shot a bunch of balls of fire that rained down on heartless. He then spun around, bring his keyblades in an arc, and slashed two heartless behind him.

"Kiss yourself goodbye!" Xigbar jumped in the air and shot a bunch of black energy shots at the heartless. One by one they were stuck down, leaving none left. When Xigbar landed, he blocked a attack from Roxas.

"Leaving me no time to rest? Thats not like you Roxas." Xigbar smirked.

"You never spent that much time with me on missions to know how I am like!" Roxas growled as he pushed Xigbar from him.

"True. However that look you have apon you... your not Roxas." Xigbar said as he aimed his guns at Roxas.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm Roxas! No one else!" Roxas screamed as he charged Xigbar. Xigbar smirked as he saw something strange lingering over Roxas. Darkness. Not just any darkness. Something familiar.

"Too slow!" Xigbar said as he teleport above Roxas and shot down at Roxas. Roxas looked up and dodged. Roxas then shot a ball of Ice at Xigbar who shot it out of midair. Roxas jumped above Xigbar and shot down lightning at Xigbar, which he teleported to dodge.

"Why wont you stay still?" Roxas screamed as he threw one of his keyblades at Xigbar and charge at him with his other. Xigbar shot the keyblade out of the air and shot Roxas. However, when Roxas flew back, he stopped in midair. He then appeared above Xigbar and struck Xigbar in the head. Xigbar flew back in pain. Roxas however, didn't let up as he jumped in midair and fired a Dark Thundraga down on Xigbar, who teleported out of the way.

"You are definitely not Roxas." Xigbar said with a grin. "If master Xehanort was still here, he would be very proud of you." A dark corridor appeared behind Xigbar.

"Oh no you don't!" Roxas charged at Xigbar, who put on his head and walked backwards into the dark corridor. Right when Roxas reached Xigbar, the dark corridor closed in his face.

"No!" Roxas screamed as he slammed his keyblade on the ground. He then began to pound on the ground in anger as dropped to his knees.

"**Heh. Useless. You had him and let the chance slip away.**" A voice spoke in Roxas's head. Roxas jumped and called both of his keyblades to his hands.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Roxas yelled as he looked around him.

"**In your head idiot.**" The voice spoke. Roxas stood straight at this.

"You lie." Roxas said flatly.

"**It does not matter if I speak the truth or not. What matter's is, your time is almost up. Soon your body is mine!**" The voice spoke while laughing darkly. Roxas felt something choke him as he started floating.

"**You are just a miserable pile of memories! I'm the one that formed this body with the power of those memories! I'm the one who is holding this body together. And soon, I will be using it too! Bwahahahahaha!**" The voice disappeared and so did the hold on Roxas's throat. Roxas started gasping for air.

"What was that?" Roxas asked himself. After Roxas reassured that he was ok, he opened a dark corridor and left in it.

**TBC**

**Hope you enjoyed that taste of things to come! Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Justice here. Lets get this started**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, and/or anything used within the fan fic.**

_with Naruto_

"He should be over here!" Naruto shouted to Luna as he pointed at a abandoned warehouse where he saw Stardust Dragon land into. Luna stopped and started panting as she fell on her butt. Naruto took notice and stopped.

"You ok?" Naruto asked as he saw Luna on the ground, exhausted. Luna nodded weakly.

"Y-yeah. I just need to..." She stood up and wobbled a little. Naruto sighed and picked her up and set her on his shoulders.

"We ran nonstop for awhile now, you should be tired. Go ahead and rest." Naruto said as he began walking towards the warehouse. They walked only a little bit before Luna decided to speak her mind.

"Say Naruto." Luna grabbed Naruto's attention.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked up at Luna.

"How do you know Yusei again?" Luna asked. Naruto thought a bit before nodding.

"I met him this morning after I just arrived into town. We had an accident and we just became friends. I don't understand how, but it seems he rubs off on everyone." Naruto said as he continued to walk.

"How long have you been dueling?" Luna asked as she eyed his duel disk. Naruto lifted it up to his face.

"Not long. Yusei taught me what the game is all about. It seems so much fun. To bad my world doesn't have anything like it." Naruto said. Then he realized what he just said.

"I-I-I mean my village! Yeah!" Naruto said sheepishly while Luna shook her head.

"I know you are not from this world." Luna said as she lifted up her arm and showed him a glowing symbol.

"Huh? What is that?" Naruto asked. Luna looked at it before looking at Naruto.

"It's a birth mark of the Crimson Dragon. He is what we call a guardian of this world and he has me and a few others as his duelist safeguarding it for him." Luna explained as the glowing stopped.

"And how does it tell you I'm not from here?" Naruto asked.

"The voice of the Crimson Dragon guides us through the birth marks. It warns us of otherworldly things or dangers that are near. It even lets us know when another person with the birthmark is in trouble. Which is the reason why me and my friends are looking for Yusei." Luna explained. Naruto took a double take.

"Yusei has the birthmark as well?" Naruto asked as he looked at Luna with wide eyes. Luna nodded and pulled out a card from her deck box.

"Each person with a birth mark, or signers as we call ourselves, has a card that is part of the Crimson Dragon. Stardust Dragon is one of them. Another is my Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna explained as she showed Naruto her card, Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Woah..." Was all Naruto could say. He then felt a glow from his deck box and immediately knew it was Stardust calling for help.

"Lets hurry. Can you run?" Naruto asked. Luna nodded and hopped down from Naruto's shoulders. They both ran towards the warehouse.

_With Yusei_

A man wearing a black coat with silver chains on it was prancing back and forth as he stared at the silent, but conscious, Yusei hanging from the chains on the wall.

"You are really no fun at all." The guy in the black coat said.

"What do you want me to say? 'let me go and I will do anything'? Not happening buddy." Yusei said as he spat at the ground in front of the guy in the black coat.

"How rude of a guest you are. Maybe we will have to teach you some manners!" The punched Yusei in the stomach. Yusei coughed harshly as he felt great force hit him as the guy punched him. He stared at the guy and noticed a dark aura flaring around him.

"Now will you show me some common decency and respect?" The guy in the cloak asked as he lifted up Yusei's chin.

"Not on your life." Yusei said while growling. The guy with the cloak shook his head in disappointment. He let go of Yusei only to punch him in his left cheek. Yusei's head turned violently as he could've sworn he cracked his neck problem he was dealing with all week. He spat out blood from his mouth to the side and glared at the guy in the hood.

"I swear to you. My friends will come." Yusei said as he glared at the guy in the cloak who only shrugged.

"They are already here." The voice of our local Keyblader arrived on the scene with his keyblade out.

"Bout time you came here, anomaly." the guy in the cloak said as darkness surrounded him. The birth marks on both Luna's and Yusei's arms glowed as Naruto felt a pull on his keyblade.

"Darkness..." Naruto said as he felt immense power build up. The darkness the man in the cloak was radiating formed into a black motorcycle with a duel disk built in.

"I may be a newbie at this. But I'm good enough to engulf you to the void!" the man declared as he drove off through the warehouse door and onto the road. Naruto gripped his hands tightly.

'Should I duel him? What would happen if I lose? Would I be lost in darkness?..." Naruto asked himself many questions. He was interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle making loud noises as he saw the guy start twisting his right handle. Naruto felt a glow in his deck box and knew it was Stardust trying to tell him something.

'What should I do?' Naruto asked. He heard the roar of a dragon and saw for a split second a crimson colored Chinese dragon. Naruto immediately knew, he had to duel. He hit the button on his shoulder guard, causing a flash of light to appear and disappear. Naruto was on his keyblade glider with a duel disk attached to his arms.

"Heh. Lets rock!" The guy on the motorcycle did a pop-a-wheely then drove off with Naruto following. Naruto heard something from his duel disk.

**"Attention! Riding Duel in progress, please follow directions to the chosen lain for the duel. The chosen lain is center lain. Please proceed as instructed!" **A female robotic voice spoke through his duel disk. A panel appeared in front of him, showing coordinates to his destination. Both the guy and Naruto drove/flew through a door opening into the lain.

"RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!" Both Naruto and the guy screamed as the sound of life points appearing.

**Naruto 4000/ Mystery 4000**

"I will go first!" Naruto drew a card and added it to his hand. He looked at it closely and smiled.

"I set two cards face down! Turn end!" Naruto said as he put two cards in the spell and trap zone. The cloaked man drew a card and looked at it.

"I activate Polymerization!" The guy put a card into the spell and trap zone. A card where two monsters are being joined are shown.

"I fuse Avian and Wildheart to form E Hero Wild Wingman!" Two monsters appeared then disappear as a man with wings on his back and rippling muscles appeared.

**E Hero Wild Wingman Atk: 1900 Def: 2300**

"I activate Wingman's ability. I discard one card and I can destroy one spell or trap on the field!" He discarded a card and pointed at Naruto's facedown.

"Oh no you don't! I activate my facedown! Divine Wrath! I can discard one card and negate the activation of your monster's effect and destroy it!" Naruto's Divine Wrath glowed before shooting a lightning bolt at Wingman, destroying him. The man could only smirk.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." The man said as he ended his turn. Naruto drew a card.

"Hold up! I activate my face down! Destiny Board!" The man's facedown stood up and revealed a spirit holding the letter 'F'.

"During each of you end phases, I add one spirit message card from my hand or deck to the field. When I have all spirit messages on the field, I win the duel!" The man declared as he laughed evilly.

"Crap... I gotta end this duel! and fast!" Naruto spoke to himself as he looked at his cards.

"discard two cards to special summon Fabled Soulkius to the field from my graveyard!" A fiend with batwings and a red mask appeared on the field.

**Fabled Soulkius atk: 2200 Def:2100**

"Soulkius! Attack directly!" Naruto declared. Soulkius flew at the man as he was driving straight towards Sulkius. He got kicked in the face, but he didn't react.

**Mystery 1800**

"I end my turn!" Naruto declared. The man added a card onto the field from his hand. It was a spirit holding an 'I'.

"Draw!" The man drew a card.

"I activate the spell, Miracle Fusion! I send out of play my Avian and Bustinatrix to summon E Hero Phoenix Enforcer!" The man slapped down his newest fusion onto the field. A man wearing a black suit with flames on it and had Avian's wings on his back along with a green mask.

**E Hero Phoenix Enforcer Atk: 2100 Def: 1200**

"But that is not all! I activate the spell Skyscraper! When a E Hero monster attacks a monster with higher attack points, the E Hero monster immediately gains 1000 attack points!" E Hero Phoenix Enforcer flew at Fabled Soulkius.

"And before the attack goes through! I activate from my hand Mystical Space Typhoon! I can destroy one spell or trap on the field!" Naruto's last trap was hit with a bolt of lightning and destroyed. Fabled Soulkius was destroyed by E Hero Phoenix Enforcer.

**Naruto 3100**

"My turn!" Naruto drew a card.

"I activate the field spell Mausoleum of the Emperor! I pay 2000 life points to summon from my hand Light and Darkness Dragon!" Naruto summoned a Dragon that was half black and Half white.

**Light and Darkness Dragon Attack: 2800 Def: 2400**

**Naruto 1100**

"Now since your field spell is destroyed, you can't destroy Light and Darkness dragon next turn! Attack! Twilight blaze!" Light and Darkness Dragon blew a flame of both light and darkness at Phoenix Enforcer, but he wasn't destroyed.

"Enforcer's ability is that he can't destroyed by battle and since this is a all time effect, your monster can't destroy him with its effect." The man explained.

**Mystery 1500**

"I end my turn..." Naruto said. Another Fiend appeared holding the letter 'N'. The man drew a card.

"I activate you field spell's effect and sacrifice 1000 life points to summon D Hero Dasher!" The man said. Light and Darkness Dragon roared before spitting out a flame of darkness at Mausoleum of the Emperor.

"I negate the effect of Mausoleum with Light and Darkness Dragon's ability! My Dragon loses 500 attack and defense though. But you still lose the 1000 you sacrificed." Naruto explained as his field spell is destroyed.

**Mystery 500**

**Light and Darkness Dragon atk: 2300 def: 1900**

"I know your dragon's ability! Which is why I play the spell Reload! Which is negated by your dragon's ability!" The man shouted as he discarded 'Reload' to the graveyard.

**Light and Darkness Dragon atk: 1800 def: 1400**

"I attack with Pheonix Enforcer!" Enforcer punched Light and Darkness Dragon straight through its chest and destroyed it.

"NOOO!" Naruto shouted as he saw his monster destroyed.

**Naruto 800**

'Thats it. I'm done. I got nothing in my hand to help at all!' Naruto thought in despair as he only saw Defense Draw in his hands. He then heard a roar from a dragon. It wasn't the crimson dragon this time. Light and Darkness Dragon appeared in front of Naruto, looking down on him.

"You are a spirit too?" Naruto asked softly. Light and Darkness Dragon nodded and then roared.

"Of course! I activate Light and Darkness Dragon's second ability! When it is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one monster from my grave! I summon Fabled Soulkius!" Fabled Soulkius appeared with a smirk of triumph.

"Attack Phoenix Enforcer!" Soulkius attacked Phoenix Enforcer, causing Enforcer to do a double take.

**Mystery 400**

"I set one card face down! I end!" Naruto declared. Another fiend appeared holding the letter 'A'. Causing Naruto to realize that if he doesn't do something soon, he is gonna lose.

"I draw! I end!" The man said with a smirk.

"Don't forget! At the end of your turn, I win! Face it! Once you lose, you will be sent to the void. Nothing in your power can change that! Who are we kidding, YOU HAVE NO POWER!" He added in while laughing evilly. Naruto started sweating in anticipation.

'Come on! Please help me! Someone! Something!' Naruto's mind was racing a mile a minute as he prepared to draw his next card.

_With Yusei and Luna_

Luna managed to find a key and freed Yusei from his chains. Yusei immediately pulled out his PDA and tuned into Naruto's duel. He saw what was happening and cringed.

"That look... Hes doubting himself." Yusei concluded as he saw Naruto being hesitant about drawing his card. He called Naruto's Duel Disk.

_With Naruto_

A screen popped up above the duel disk, showing Yusei's face to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Yusei shouted. Naruto looked at Yusei with wide eyes.

"Yusei?" Naruto asked. Yusei nodded.

"Naruto I can see the duel right now. I know you are in a tight spot." Yusei said as Luna walked up behind him and looked at the screen worriedly.

"I don't think I can win. If I don't pull something out that can actually help, im gonna lose!" Naruto said as he felt his heart beat faster almost to the point that he was gonna faint.

"Naruto!" Yusei shouted, making Naruto jump.

"What ever you do, know that you got friends backing you up! We are cheering for you right now! You can't give up hope that easily! As a famous man once said, _believe in the heart of the cards_." Yusei said. Naruto's eyes went wide a little more before nodding. Flashes of Sasuke appearing in his head along with Yusei, Luna, Stardust Dragon, Light and Darkness Dragon appeared in his mind. He put his hand on his next card in the deck.

"Master..." a flash through his head revealed the faces of both Roxas and Ventus standing next to each other smiling at Naruto.

'Heart of the Cards... guide me!' Naruto felt a warm sensation on his back.

_With Yusei and Luna_

"Huh?" They looked at their arms and noticed that the birth mark was gone. They looked at the screen and noticed a glowing sensation on his back.

_With Naruto_

"DRAW!" Naruto drew his card with all his might. He looked at it and smiled.

"You claim that I have no power. You berated me, kidnapped Yusei, and now declare that I have no power? Let me tell you something! MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER!" Naruto roared as he slapped a monster onto the field.

"I summon the tuner monster, Frequency Magician!" Naruto yelled as Frequency Magician appeared onto the field.

**Frequency Magician atk: 800 def: 400**

"Alone! A person has it tough. He may have no power, and may be weak. But through friends, there comes power through unity! I tune up my Frequency Magician and my Fabled Soulkius to synchro summon a monster!" Naruto explained as Frequency Magician disappeared into green circles that surround Fabled Soulkius, who turned into three balls of light within the circles.

"Clustering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Naruto chanted as a light passed through the circles and absorbed the three orbs of light within. A flash of light blinded everyone for a moment. After the light disappeared, Stardust Dragon appeared onto the field. Naruto felt more warmer on his back and looked behind him.

"You're fighting with me too?" Naruto asked. Behind him was the complete symbol for the Crimson Dragon on the back. He was answered with the roar of the Crimson Dragon himself.

**Stardust Dragon atk: 2500 def: 2000**

"Wait! 2500 attack points?" The man looked apon Stardust with horror.

"Attack! Stardust Dragon! Stardust Mirage!" Stardust roared into action and attacked Phoenix Enforcer. The attack went through Enforcer and hit the man.

**Mystery 0**

"Thats game!" Naruto stopped as he saw smoke coming out of the man's bike. The man got off his bike in anger, a aura of darkness surrounding him. Naruto's armor and keyblade glider disappeared and he sealed the duel disk and deck away.

"Thats i**t! No more playing fair!**" The man's voice became distorted, similar to Mizuki's situation. He held up his hand and a keyblade came out. It looked like a sword with black material coming from the tip surrounding the blade and giving it a wavy look. The guard was a mix of silver, black, and gold with the handle black and gold. The teeth were three black spikes. Finishing off its look was a keychain with an angel wing on it. (AN: Link on my page for the drawling of the keyblade)

"You have a keyblade too?" Naruto stared in shock as he summoned his keyblade in defense. The mysterious man jumped at Naruto and slammed his keyblade into Naruto's. Naruto slid back from the force of the man's strike and barely had time to block the next flurry of strikes from the man. Naruto jumped over the man the first chance he get and aimed his keyblade at the man.

"**Thunder!**" Naruto shot a bolt of thunder at the man, who only held his keyblade up. A barrier formed around him and deflected the bolt of lightning from him. Naruto took this opportunity to strike at the man, who only blocked the keyblade and strikes the keyblade, knocking it out of Naruto's hand. He then kicked Naruto into a wall and stabbed forward to hit Naruto, who rolled to the side and grabbed his keyblade. Naruto stabbed forward, but instead of hitting the man, he vanished from his spot only to appear next to Naruto and slam his keyblade to his side, propelling Naruto into the air.

"Agh!" Naruto landed on his back with his keyblade at his side. Naruto was struggling to get up as he saw the man walking towards him, his dark aura waving around him. Naruto rolled over to all fours and coughed. 'This guy. He hits hard! Another one of those and I might throw up!' Naruto grabbed his keyblade in reverse grip and charged at the man. Naruto swings his keyblade at the man who only ducked and kicked Naruto into a wall. As Naruto bounced off the wall, the man grabbed his collar and held him up. Naruto's keyblade vanishing in the process.

"**You annoying anomaly! Just give up and become part of the void!**" The man held his keyblade up, posed to stab Naruto. Suddenly, three balls of fire slammed into the man's side, causing him to skid back a bit and drop Naruto down.

"Now now. Is that any way to treat children these days?" A man was walking towards Naruto and the man. He was holding up a closed butterfly knife, which has a little smoke coming off from the tip. He was wearing a black leather jacket with white fur on the collar. He had the jacket unzipped, revealing a black shirt that had the words "Have you seen my zombie?" on it. He had black baggy pants that were held up by a belt with a silver lion as the belt buckle. He had black hair that was as much as Naruto's, but fell down. His dark onyx eyes stared at the man in the coat with amusement.

"**Who are you to tell me how to deal with targets?**" the man yelled as he got into a stance with his keyblade above his head pointing at the newcomer and his free hand held out.

"Oh? I'm the great almighty Zach! Space Pirating extraordinaire at your service!" Zach mock bowed as he flipped open his butterfly knife. He held up the blade, which was suddenly covered by a blue energy, forming into a 3ft blade. Zach then took another butterfly knife, which was colored green, and pointed it at Naruto.

"**Cura!**" A green aura suddenly surrounded Naruto and healed him. Naruto stood up and looked at Zach.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a nod.

"Can you still fight kid?" Zach asked, to which Naruto nodded and summoned his keyblade and got in his stance as he was now facing the mysterious man. Zach then put his second butterfly knife away.

"**It does not matter if it is two on one. You both will become part of the great void!**" The man yelled as he charged at both Zach and Naruto. Zach immediately slashed his butterfly knife in thin air, sending a thin blue line of energy at the man. The man was caught off guard as the blue line hit his chest, causing him to stumble. Immediately, Naruto took the opportunity to land a few strikes on the man, sending him tumbling on the ground. The man got up and glared at the two.

"**You little punks!**" The man jumped at Naruto who blocked a strike, but stumbled back a bit. Before the man could attack again, he dodged as slash from Zach who jumped over Naruto. The man jumped back and blocked a flurry of strikes from Zach, but could barely keep up with the speed and got slashed a few times. Naruto jumped to the man's side and both he and Zach slashed the man at the same time in an 'X' formation. Then they started repeatedly slashing the man who flew up, but got slammed down by Naruto.

"Lets end this!" Naruto said. The man got up, but was slashed multiple times by Zach. Each slash brought him an inch off the ground. With a final slash, the man was sent flying up, face forward to the sky. Naruto jumped on the wall and ran on it, passing the man. Naruto jumped off the wall and prepped his keyblade.

"Here comes the finisher! **Strike Raid!**" Naruto threw his keyblade with all his might, it slamming into the man's stomach and sending him to the ground. Naruto's keyblade flew back to him and he landed on the ground safely. The man's dark aura was gone and his keyblade disappeared.

"Y-you! We wont forget this insolence!" The man stood up, wobbling. Zach's energy blade disappeared, revealing a normal blade. With a few quick moments, the butterfly knife was closed.

"Don't count your booty just yet land lover. What makes you think we are gonna let you go?" Zach asked with a grin. A dark corridor appeared behind the man.

"You better hope that the organization gets you before us faded beings do." The man fell back into the dark corridor. Before the two could do anything, it closed in front of them.

"Faded beings? As in the rumored dark keybladers...?" Zach mused to himself. Naruto stared at him.

"What's a fade being?" Naruto asked with confusion. Zach stared at him and sighed.

"Faded beings are rumored to be lingering fragments of a heart and a keyblade are brought together and bathed in darkness, forming a twisted version of a being with the keyblade morphed into a darker grotesque version of its former self. It has been said that someone went to the Keyblade Graveyard and nabbed a bunch of keys and have been producing a lot of these guys." Zach explained into detail. Naruto nodded.

"I understand. So a heart fragmented only to be filled by darkness? And I'm guessing the keyblade used to make them is what holds these guys together." Naruto mused. Zach nodded.

"The keyblade works in mysterious ways. It can give and take. Which is why I nabbed myself one a long time ago." Zach said with a grin.

"You stole a keyblade?" Naruto nearly screamed. Zach yawned.

"Well actually I won it. I found out though that it is somewhat of a fragment to the real version of the keyblade. It still functions like a normal one, just can't take hearts and stuff." Zach kicked a rock as he tucked his hands into his jacket pocket. They heard the sudden roar of a motor. Both Zach and Naruto turned to see it was Yusei riding his motorcycle with Luna on the back waving at them. They stopped beside Naruto and smiled.

"You did it Naruto! You won your first duel!" Yusei congratulated Naruto as he pat his shoulder. Naruto nodded and smiled. Naruto then quickly realized something and unsealed his duel disk and deck. He pulled out Stardust Dragon and handed it to Yusei. Yusei took it and smiled. He suddenly saw the glow from his birth mark, which the spirit of the Stardust Dragon appeared to. Stardust roared and looked at Naruto.

_'Stardust...'_

Suddenly, a flash from Naruto's hands revealed a new keyblade. It was color schemed like Stardust dragon with the teeth being the wing and the blade looking like white muscle with the handle matching it. The guard looked like two wings and the keychain was a tail with the head of Stardust Dragon at the end. (also on my profile.)

"For me?" Naruto asked. Stardust Dragon nodded. Naruto had it disappeared and bowed to Stardust Dragon.

"Thank you my friend." Naruto said as he looked at Luna and Yusei.

"I'm sorry guys. I gotta go now. My master probably isn't on this world anymore and the search has only just begun. Plus my own world probably is worried sick for me." Naruto said. Yusei nodded, but Luna hugged Naruto.

"Thank you for saving Yusei. Will we see you again?" Luna asked. Naruto nodded. He then patted Luna's head.

"I will be back soon. Stay out of trouble you hear?" Luna could only help, but giggle.

"No promises." Luna said with a smile.

"Atta girl." Naruto smiled and looked at Yusei. Both him and Yusei stared each other down for a few seconds. They then shook hands.

"It was nice meeting you. Thanks for everything." Naruto said. Yusei nodded.

"See you later Naruto." Yusei drove off with Luna. Stardust Dragon roared then disappeared.

"Hey. Even though you have a keyblade armor and everything, you wanna hitch a ride with me? I got a spare room on my ship for ya. Plus I need some more people on my crew." Zach offered Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"You don't mind if we go to some worlds to search for my master?" Naruto asked. Zach waved his hand dismissively.

"I don't mind. Plus I've been needing some help lately on some worlds. It turns out darkness is taking over and a friend of mine is investigating it. He dragged me into this as well as you can see. I could really use the help of a real keyblade wielder for this line of work." Zach said. Naruto nodded.

"Lets go. I don't think the worlds can wait much longer." Naruto said as both him and Zach walk towards Zach's ship.

**TBC**

**Yeah I know, Riding duels don't use spells but just roll with it please. Anyways, this took awhile with all the fuss going on with school and stuff. I couldn't get this done till now sooooo... yeeeah. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and hope I can get some more in. For those of you who wanted some Roxas action, don't panic. He will be in the next chapter, I promise.**

**TTYL CYA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. I'm not dead.**

******I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, and/or anything used within the fan fic.**

_With Naruto and Zach_

Naruto was sitting on a metal bench as he examined his surroundings. Everything seemed very metallic in nature. The walls were made of what seemed to be steel that had a slight glimmer with the light shinning on it. Even the chairs was the same color and material as the walls. Everything seemed somewhat futuristic with the giant monitor beside him with three little monitors below it. One of the monitors was shinning revealing a image Naruto could not see due to Zach obscuring his vision as he held a strange small item up to his ear.

"Yes yes yes. I know. Uh huh. Uh huh. For the 52nd time already! He has one! I'm sure!" Zach seemed to be arguing at the screen for no apparent reason. Naruto could only help, but laugh at the sight before him. He wondered who Zach was talking to over the screen.

"Yes your highness. You want me to what? Bring him to Yen Sid? I see... Alright. I will. Zach Out." Zach pressed a small button below the monitor as he put the small item from his ear into his pocket as he turned towards Naruto. His eye twitched as he saw Naruto laughing a bit at Zach for a reason unknown to him.

"So who was that?" Naruto asked.

"A friend. I am tasked in helping him solve what's going on around the worlds. Right now though, he is keeping tabs on a organization as well as keeping a eye on another keyblade wielder." Zach answered.

"Huh? Another keyblade?" Naruto asked.

"What? You didn't think you were the only one we know who has one? I remember telling you I nabbed one awhile ago." Zach said with a grin. Naruto still seemed irked by the fact, but then a question came to mind.

"Why don't I ever see you with it?" Naruto asked.

"It's a last resort. I don't like using it. I start getting scurvy if ya kno' wha I meen." Zach said as he adopted a strange accent at the end of his sentence.

"Who's Yen Sid by the way?" Naruto asked. Zach looked at him with a raised eyebrow for a moment.

"I'm surprised you never heard of him before. Yen Sid was a high regarded keyblade master in his prime till he retired, taking on a apprentice. My friend," Zach pointed at the monitor "was that apprentice till he became a master himself."

"What makes this Yen Sid so special?" Naruto asked.

"Yen Sid is known for knowing almost anything and everything. Where to go. What happened to a world. What color boxers you wear. You name it, he'd probably know." Zach shrugged. Naruto seemed to think for a moment.

"You think he would know where my master went?" Naruto asked. Zach only shrugged again.

"It's a long shot, but I figure he'd know." Zach looked at the middle monitor again as it popped up after he touched a button. A rather big, muscle-bound man with a blue bandana on with a scar going across the left side of his face appeared on screen.

"Ward. Set course for Mysterious Tower." Zach said to Ward. "Also, suit up, you will be ground team with Kiros." Ward seemed to have done a salute before the monitor went blank again.

"Sit tight kid. We're kicking it overdrive." Zach said as he flipped a small glass over that had a button under it.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's light speed kid." Zach grinned as he punched the button.

_Back in Konoha: ?_

"Ugh. Where am I?" A girl the age of 15 said as she rubbed her head. She had curly pink hair and shining blue eyes. She wore a beige short-sleeved jacket with a metal shoulder guard on her left shoulder. The jacket was only zipped in the middle and was over a brown zipped vest. A buckle connected the vest to a short lighter brown skirt with a red belt going from her right hip down to her upper left thigh that had a red bag on it. Behind her was a strange contraption that was sheathed in a brown satchel. She had brown high-heeled boats with steel lines circling down the boots with a strange pair of fingerless gloves, both leather with one short the other long sleeved going up to her shoulder. To top off her look, she had a red scarf tied to the back of her beige jacket.

"Seems like a dream for some reason." The girl shook her head. She tensed as her gut told her someone was near.

"You ok?" A voice asked. The voice sounded masculine, with a tone that gave away the owner's age of 15.

"Where are we?" The girl asked as she turned to look at the boy.

"You are from another world, arn't you?" The boy asked. The girl tensed again as she adopted a shocked look.

"This is another world? What happened to my world?" The girl backed away slowly. The boy reached out, a concerned look adorned his face.

"Listen, this isn't the best place to stay right now. Lets get out of here." The boy said. The girl shook her head.

"Who are you?" The girl asked as she squinted her eyes as she gripped the strange weapon sheathed behind her.

"My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. You?" Sasuke asked. The girl tensed for the moment. She began to think for a moment before nodded.

"Call me Lightning." Lightning said as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow for a moment.

"You don't have a real name?" Sasuke asked. Lightning closed her eyes for a moment.

"I seemed to forgotten it." Lightning said as she held a hand to her head.

"I see... I know something that would help." Sasuke said as he grinned.

_Hokage mountain, some time later._

"Mfat Ms Msh Agfain?" Lightning muffled as her mouth was stuffed with salty and sweet ice cream. Sasuke laughed for a moment before answering.

"It's ice cream." Sasuke answered. Lightning's eye twitched before she managed to pull out the ice cream.

"I know that. I meant the flavor." She deadpanned. Sasuke smiled before pointing at the sky with his.

"Salty-sweet. My friend and I always come up here from time to time. This was our way of connecting each other." Sasuke said. Lightning glanced at his ice cream for a moment.

"Where is your friend?" Lightning asked. Sasuke sighed for a moment.

"I don't know. Awhile ago, he came across a keyblade. The next thing I knew, he wasn't on this world anymore. He's probably out saving the worlds or something. Hopefully not being a dope in the process." Sasuke finished his ice cream. Lightning tilted her head for a moment.

"You care for him a lot. Don't you?" She asked. Sasuke could only nod.

"He was the only one there in my time of need. I have no family left. Naruto is all I have now." Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. Lightning looked up at the clouds.

"Naruto huh?" She whispered. Sasuke stood up for a moment.

"You're from another world, right?" Sasuke asked. Lightning nodded as she stuffed her mouth again with ice cream.

"What's it like?" Sasuke asked. Lightning thought for a moment.

"We're more advanced." She said simply. Sasuke's left eye twitched at the simplicity of her answer.

"That's it?" He asked. She nodded.

"No descriptions? Nothing? What are the people like there?" Sasuke egged her on. Lightning finished her ice cream and sighed.

"To be honest, I can't even remember what it truly is like. All I remember is that we never had a bunch of trees. The people though..." she trailed off. She began to think about who she could remember from her world.

"It seems I hit my head when I came to this world. I can't remember anybody or anything about my world."

_?_

A cloaked figure stalked through a forest in the middle of nowhere. He seemed rather built with his height being at least 6 ft. He touched one of the trees and grasped his chest in pain.

"I can feel it ebbing away at my heart." a deep voice came from the cloaked figure. He looked up for a moment to see a gate a few feet in front of him with a mansion behind the gate.

"I need to stay low for awhile. I can't get sleepy head all worried about me. Hopefully DiZ will stay true to his word." The man said as he stood straight. He saw the mansion door open, revealing a spiky brown haired boy at the age of 15 walk out with what seemed to be a talking duck wearing blue and a talking dog that stands up straight walking side by side with the boy.

"Sora." the man whispered as he removed his hood to reveal tanned features and silver hair separated into 3 spikes up front that pointed backwards with a long strip going from the back.

"Don't mess up." a dark corridor appeared behind the man who backed into it before it closed. Leaving no trace of him ever being there. The boy stopped for a moment on the last step from the mansion. He looked up as he felt a strange feeling in his gut.

"Waz Wong Sowa?" the duck asked the boy. The dog looked at Sora with a worried expression.

"You sure you're feelin' ok Sora hyuk?" The dog asked. Sora shook his head for a moment before grinning.

"I'm fine Donald. Goofy. It's just... I thought I heard someone say something weird." Sora shrugged before he and the other two continued out the gate. They did not notice they were being watched by a small figure on top of the roof who wore a black cloak like Roxas, but he had two giant ears sticking out from under the hood, giving the head of this person a shape of three circles put together.

_With Naruto_

"So this tower is where we will find Yen Sid?" Naruto asked. Behind him was Ward and a much smaller man in comparison. He was dark skinned with his hair in braids. He wore a black tank-top with what seemed to be punching daggers as his weapon of choice. Brown baggy pants and black combat boats is all that completed his look as his onyx eyes stared at the tower.

"Yes. However we have readings of hostiles within the building." Naruto assumed that the man that spoke was Kiros. Ward only nod as he held a giant boat anchor as his chosen weapon.

"Huh? Hostiles?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head. He immediately jumped at a sound he was familiar with. He turned his head to see 10 heartless, all shadows, standing in a diamond formation prepared to jump at the trio. Naruto summoned Stardust and noticed it was heavier than Lightning Rod so he wield it with both hands.

"Gah!" A Heartless jumped at Naruto who in turn swung Stardust in a arc going upwards. In a second the heartless vanishes only to have 3 more of the shadows jump at Naruto who in turn ducked under the shadows and turned around only to see Ward throw his giant spear through one, leaving Kiros to jump in mid air. Kiros stabs both heartless with his punching daggers as he is half way through his flip.

"This wont be easy will it?" Naruto said as he slid between two heartless and spun in a circle, swinging Stardust in a circle having it come into contact with the heartless within his vicinity. He stopped spinning and holds his keyblade up over his head, swinging down in a arc with Stardust glowing for a moment. The glow vanishes as the keyblade hits the ground, sending a blue arc of energy towards the remaining shadows, coming into contact and vanquishing them.

"Woah. I didn't know I cold do that." Naruto said as he wiped a bead of sweat from his for head. He jumped for a moment when he heard something land behind him. He turned around to see a Heartless speared to the ground behind him, Ward grabs his spear and grunts. Naruto shook for a moment before realizing more heartless where coming. He ran into the tower to escape the other shadows that pounced towards him as Ward and Kiros followed behind. A dark corridor appeared outside after Naruto and his companions entered the building. From the dark corridor, a rather plump creature came out wearing a full body red and blue jump suit. He had both hands on his hip and began to laugh.

"Yehahahahaha! Soon we will get that ther' Yen Sid fellow and make a powerful heartless." The creature then walked toward the door and pointed at it.

"Heartless! Charge!" The shadows vanished from the area only to appear inside the building.

_(A yellow crescent moon appeared in mid air with sparkles shaking off of it. A blue mist appeared around it only for the moon to vanish and turn into a star which circled around the mist. It made two chime noses as it bumped into the mist twice. The words Mysterious Tower appear as a image of a tower appeared beside the words.)_

"Ugh! Stairs! So many stairs!" Naruto breathes heavily as sweat pours from his forehead. Kiros supported himself on a railing as Ward rest him self on his weapon which he has standing straight up.

"Naruto. I think were at the destination." Kiros said as Ward stood up straight, slinging his weapon onto his shoulder. Naruto stood straight as he looked at a giant door that stood before him.

"I think so too." Naruto agreed as he touched the door. Naruto, Kiros and Ward jumped a bit as the door opened itself to reveal a bright light. Naruto and his companions walked through the light only to cover their eyes for a moment as it proved to be to bright to see.

"So you are the boy who Ventus apprenticed." A voice spoke. The voice held signs of aging while contained vast wisdom. Naruto opened his eyes to see a man wearing a blue robe and a strange hat with stars decorating it. The man seemed to be rather old as a grey beard stretches to the ground.

"Yen Sid?" Naruto asked. The man nodded and stood. He turned his back on Naruto to look out his window.

"I must say I am surprised. Ventus was a name I have not heard of in about 10 years. 10 years too long." Yen Sid touched his chest.

"What happened? To my master Ventus I mean." Naruto asked softly. Yen Sid turned to Naruto.

"A tragedy. Ventus was about your age. He was bright, I could tell. A long road ahead to become a keyblade master." Yen Sid stroked his beard. Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"Ventus never was a keyblade master?" Naruto asked. Yen Sid nodded.

"Ventus along with his two other friends promised each other that they will all one day be masters. But then tragedy struck. Fate tested their skills, their feelings. Fate, my dear boy, tested their hearts." Yen Sid sat down and held his hands over a ball. Images appeared on the ball, revealing Ventus with two other people. A boy and a girl.

"What caused this tragedy?" Naruto asked. Yen Sid closed his eyes. The image of the three friends turned into a blur before it morphed into the image of a bald man wearing a black trench coat, his back turned from Naruto.

"Master Xehanort." Yen Sid said.

"Master Xehanort?" Naruto asked with a tilt head. Kiros and Ward could only watch with silence as if they had no place in this conversation.

"Master Xehanort sought answers. Answers to many of the greatest question the world could think of. What lies behind the door. The door to Kingdom Hearts." Yen Sid said as the image of Xehanort vanished, in its place was a moon. The moon took the shape of a heart.

"Kingdom Hearts is were all hearts are born. The legacy of the keyblade starts there. the vast amount of light and dark, coming together. Only those with a perfect balance of light and dark could open the door. Or at least wield the key that can open the door." Yen Sid then changed the image of the door into a desert that had various keyblades lodged within the earth.

"A long time ago, a war broke out between the keyblade of light and dark. Each side sought for the key that could open the door. The key that has been nothing, but a myth. Or so I believed." Yen Sid closed his eyes.

"What made it not become a myth?" Naruto asked. Yen Sid opened his eyes.

"That is a story for another time. You must have more dire questions on your mind then tales of old." Yen Sid crossed his arms, the ball's images vanishing.

"Where is this Master Xehanort?" Naruto asked. Yen Sid held out his hands.

"After the incident that separated Ventus from the world, both of his friends were lost to the darkness. Terra, the boy, had his body taken by Xehanort. In defense, Terra fought for control. Inevitably the body lost its memories. Nothing could be remembered. The only thing the body of Terra and Xehanort could remember is that its own name is Xehanort. Then another tragedy happened. Are you familiar of how heartless are created?" Yen Sid asked. Naruto nodded.

"Then you can understand what happened to Xehanort when he lost his heart. A powerful heartless was created. It named itself Ansem. But as you know how heartless are made, a different enemy has appeared." The image of a white creature appeared on the ball. It had a mouth unzipped and a very skinny body. The creature had no eyes, only a strange symbol on its head.

"Nobody. The body of a being who lost its heart. When a heart is taken, a heartless manifest itself from the darkness of the person, but the remains of the body formed into nobodies. Creatures who retained their memories while their heartless counterparts do not. However, nobodies also search for a heart to call its own as well. Xehanort's body is split into a heartless and a nobody. However the heartless is no more." Yen Sid explained. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to the heartless?" Naruto asked.

"Another boy wields the keyblade. He is much like you. In fact, I am expecting him soon. However I must remind you this boy is on your side. He should be easy to recognize." A image of the boy appeared on the glass ball. A brown haired boy was grinning as a silver and gold keyblade rested on his shoulders.

"Sora." Yen Sid said.

"Sora?"

"Yes. Within him though, lies a answer you seek. I have no place to answer which answer it is. That is for you and Sora to find." Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"I believe we have gotten off track again." Yen Sid said. Naruto nodded.

"What is happening to my master Roxas?" Naruto asked.

"Roxas? He still exists?" Yen Sid raised an eyebrow before he looked at his crystal ball. A image of Roxas appeared wielding both Oblivion and Oathkeeper in hand.

"Master!" Naruto shouted in surprise. Yen Sid ran his fingers through his beard.

"This is unexpected." Yen Sid spoke as he looked closely. Suddenly the ball turned black.

**"It seems that I have unexpected observers." **A dark voice spoke. Yen Sid raised an eyebrow. Kiros and Ward jumped at the sound of the ominous voice.

"You." Yen Sid spoke.

**"It seems I haven't been forgotten. However I am more powerful than before. These memories of this boy carry so much power. The hatred he carries fuels me. Soon I will be completely rejuvenated and the keyblade war will begin anew! Ventus shall can't stop me from obtaining the _X_-Blade!" **A evil laugh roars through the room as the shadows seem to sway around the room.

"What are you?" Naruto yelled.

**"Huh? Wait, this presence. So I do have a threat after all. No matter. I am coming for you. Make sure to at least try to put up a fight. Ventus's presence is strong within you. Almost as if he has a apprentice. Fair enough. I will make this new body stronger on my own accord. The memories put up a good fight, but this body is mine to control! And who knows, if you prove to be strong, I will give you the honor of becoming my new body!" **The voice laughed as the blackness within the ball vanished and the shadows returned to their normal shape.

"W-what... what was that?" Kiros asked. Naruto however was paralyzed. Fear ran through his eyes as he felt a pounding against his heart. He knew that voice belonged to something powerful.

"Naruto. Your master Roxas is not who you think he is." Yen Sid began. "That dark presence belonged to one being only. Forget searching for Roxas. You can not defeat that being in your current state." Yen Sid said. Naruto looked up at Yen Sid with wide eyes.

"You must go. Go to other worlds. You must become stronger. If you hope to stop this being. If you hope to save your master Roxas. You must get stronger!" Yen Sid's voice boomed through out the tower.

"I... I understand." Naruto nodded as he felt a huge weight crash down on his shoulders. Then he heard a noise. A heartless got into the room. Immediately Kiros and Ward dispatched it and shut the door. Naruto looked worried as he turned his head from Ward and Kiros to Yen Sid.

"Go Naruto." Yen Sid ordered.

"But what about you?" Naruto asked with worry in his voice.

"I will be fine. Now go!" A flash of light appeared around Naruto, Ward and Kiros. They notice they were not in Yen Sid's study anymore. They found themselves on the ship again with Zach standing in front of them as they now took notice to their dog pile with Naruto on bottom, Kiros in middle, and Ward on top. Needless to say, Ward was crushing them. The got up and all saluted to Zach except Naruto.

"Report." Zach said as he crossed his arms.

"Heartless got into the tower, but Yen Sid has sent us away. He says he will take care of himself." Kiros informed Zach.

"And what have you learned from Yen Sid?" Zach looked at Naruto.

"I uh..." Naruto shook his head. "He said I have to get stronger. Something happened, causing him to get scared." Naruto looked away. Small traces of fear still lingered in his heart.

"What happened?" Zach asked.

_With Roxas_

"Ugh! Ah!" Roxas shook in pain as he gripped his head. He felt as if someone was watching him, only for it to vanish when the headache started. He stood up as he supported himself on a wall as he looked around. He found himself within a canyon. This canyon blocked out a lot of the sun, making it seemly easier for him to recuperate.

"What is this pain?" Roxas began to walk out of the canyon, hoping to find any ounce of civilization at all. He exited the canyon only to see a vast area filled with various amounts of Keyblades. Roxas's headache vanished as he took notice to the keyblades as he began to walk through the open path between the keyblades.

"What is this place?" Roxas asked himself. He held out his hand to form a dark corridor, but he found himself unable to leave. He continued walking instead, with sudden flashes of images in his mind.

_"NO!" A boy screamed as he stood on his feet, staggering a bit as it looked like he was out of commission earlier. He wore a strange yet familiar armor. Sorta resembling Naruto's. His face though caught him off guard, it was a face that resembled Roxas._

"Huh?" Roxas stared at the clone of him who held a white keyblade in his hands in reverse grip. Another flash took away the image to reveal another.

_"Now you done it Ventus." Roxas heard a voice come from himself. He stared at the one who looked like Roxas with a confused expression, but the body he harbored didn't make it._

_"Now that my body is about to perish... You and I will have to join together!" The voice exclaimed. The image blurs as Roxas heard these last words, all the while he repeated the words in real time_

_"THE X-BLADE WILL BE FORGED!"_"THE _X-_BLADE WILL BE FORGED!" A flash of light engulfed Roxas, blinding him. The light diminished as he noticed all the keyblades vanished. Instead he saw a figure in front of him. The figure was a male, dressed in red and gold armor wielding a huge keyblade that had a blue handle and brown blade with the teeth of the key formed straight parallel lines. The figure looked up, a black glass blocking his face from being seen as the two ears that stood up from the helmet shined from the sun.

_"Ventus?" _A voice in Roxas's head was heard. He summoned both Oblivion and Oathkeeper into his hands as he stared at the armored man.

_"Wait. This feeling. This darkness." _The man stood up as he examined Roxas's Keyblades.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked, his voice on edge as he gripped the handle of his keyblades tightly. He could feel a strong presence of energy around this man.

_"This dark, foreboding feeling... YOU! The boy in the mask!" _The man shifted himself into a stance as a cape behind him fluttered as a breeze shot through.

_"How dare you take Ventus's face!"_ The man charged Roxas. Roxas, seeing this, charged as well towards the man. As the met, both of their keyblades crossed each other. Roxas held his keyblades in a X as the man had his keyblade between them, using a great deal of strength to push against Roxas. Roxas jumped back as the man pushed him and followed up with a swing. Narrowly missing him, the man charged Roxas as he jumped into the air and slammed his keyblade down at Roxas who dodged to the side. Roxas had no time to recover as a vortex of air surrounded the man. The air seemly gave him a boost as he dove straight at Roxas and slammed his keyblade into his stomach. Roxas flew a few feet away, skidding on the ground with his keyblades falling at his sides.

"Ugh!" Roxas slowly sat up as the man charged at him again, keyblade in hand. Roxas grabbed Oblivion and rolled to the side to dodge a stab from the man and swings his keyblade at his helmet. The man brought up his keyblade and blocked. The tip glowed for a moment before a frenzy of slashes were made and lines of light appearing as if he was playing with a sparkler. Roxas gasps as he lost his grip on his keyblades from the pain that was inflicted apon him.

"I...I..." Roxas was face down on the ground as he slowly reached for his keyblades.

_"Get up. Get up and face me! You will pay for stealing Ventus's image!" _The man roared as he began to charge at Roxas. Roxas in his desperation stood up and grabbed his keyblades and blocked the incoming keyblade in a X formation.

"Ugh!" Roxas stumbled as the man came around in a arc as he spins his keyblade upwards after swinging it around his head and bringing it up between the two keyblades and breaking the X formation. He then began to swing down at Roxas head who blocked it with one keyblade. Roxas then jumped a sweep attempt from the keyblade only to be kicked back with a straight kick to the stomach. Roxas slid a few feet back only to bring his keyblades up and did his best to block a furry of slashes from the man.

_"Where is that power you once had?" _The man questioned as with one final slash down the middle, Roxas fell to the ground.

"I...I... I'm sorry... Naruto." Roxas felt his eyelids close as he drifted to unconsciousness. The man stood over Roxas, keyblade in reverse grip as he held it over Roxas. Slowly he raised it as he prepared to strike, but was instead blown away by a dark power rising from Roxas's body.

**"No! I will not let you destroy this vessel! I worked hard to create it in the first place!"** A voice roared from Roxas's body as it began to float and was covered by a black and purple aura. Then wisps of darkness began to fly off Roxas's body as Roxas's eyes open to reveal yellow eyes filled with fury.

_"So you show yourself. Boy in the mask."_ The man said as he was crouched down on one knee with the keyblade supporting his weight. Roxas slowly descended to the ground and land on his feet. He then raised his hands and summoned a new keyblade. This one looked as if it had an eye on the guard as well as being made by black painted gears. The hand guard was silver with the bottom half being black and red in the shape of half a gear. The key-chain was golden with two split gears melted together.

**"I will finish what the master started. Starting with you! Terra!" **the spirit within Roxas roared as he charged towards the man, now revealed to be Terra.

**TBC**


End file.
